Payaso
by Strider sis
Summary: Era a lo que le tenía miedo y por eso lo mantenía en secreto.


Payaso

Era a lo que le tenía miedo y por eso lo mantenía en secreto.

Su novio la había invitado a ir a un circo, rápidamente lo rechazo pidiéndole disculpas que no podía salir esos días por su trabajo. Vaya mentirosa que puede ser, pero bueno, no quería que nadie la viera gritando de horror al ver un payaso.

Después de eso, se la paso encerrada en su habitación trabajando. Realmente quería salir con su novio, pero no se iba a permitir que su miedo saliera a la luz.

Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando su novio llego vestido de payaso, se quería morir, en primera no podía ni mirarlo ni estar cerca de él, de hecho, ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto, así que los separaba la puerta de la habitación.

Su novio, por lo que alcanzo a ver, solo estaba pintado de la cara, pero eso no hacía que su miedo disminuyera. Se vengaría de su hermana por dejarlo entrar.

– ¿Karin?, Ábreme por favor, quiero ayudarte a superar tu miedo – quedo congelada ¿Cómo se había enterado? – Me lo dijo Yuzu – Su hermana estaba muerta, realmente se iba vengar –Te llevare a comprar el videojuego que tanto quieres si me abres la puerta–.

Con miedo giro de la perilla de su puerta, obviamente tenía los ojos cerrados para no verlo. Escucho a su novio reírse, ese maldito se estaba riendo de ella, pero aún tenía cubiertos los ojos para no ver.

– ¿Sabes que puedes ser tierna sin darte cuenta? – Menciono con ternura y diversión – Vamos Karin, o abres tus ojos o te hago abrirlos a la fuerza – dijo coqueto para provocarla.

Cabe decir que se puso roja como un tomate, provocando otra risa por parte de su novio.

–Idiota– cerró más sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Tú lo pediste Karin– un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica – Tranquila, no hare nada que tu no me pidas – y con eso se acercó a ella.

Risas son las que ella sacaba de su garganta, ya que su querido novio le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Trato de alegarlo con sus manos pero estas fueron atrapadas por las de él, dejándola a su merced.

–Abre tus ojos– acaricio su rostro – no te voy a comer, anda–

Entreabrió los ojos, cerrándolos al instante a verlo pintado por ese peculiar maquillaje.

–Quítatelo– Sentenció mientras arrugaba su cara.

–No, lo tienes que superar o… ¿Eres un niña pequeña? – La reto.

–¡Tú eres el pequeño! – Gruño enojada.

–Pues demuéstramelo–

Sacando su orgullo a flote, abrió completamente los ojos, aguantándose de cerrarlos por ver el maquillaje.

–Buena chica–le sonrió.

La ayudo a pararse y sentarse bien para poder hablar.

– ¿Ves? Puedes verme sin estar aterrada–

–Uhm…–

– ¿Apoco no sigo viéndome atractivo?- Le lanzo una mira coqueta.

Esto le provoco una risa a su novia, ya lo podía mirar sin querer huir de él, aunque se sentí un poco incomoda, pero ya se controlaba.

– ¿Entonces vamos por mi juego? –

–Interesada…– Chasqueo los dientes mirándola reprobatoriamente.

–Solo déjame llamar a alguien– No se había olvidado de su venganza.

–Hola, ¿Yukio?... – pregunto– ¿Todavía quieres saber cómo espantar a mi hermana? –.

A su novio se le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza, realmente su novia era muy vengativa.

En la habitación de la chica se escuchaban sonidos del televisor y gritos de "¡Te gane, en tu cara!" o "¡Eso fue trampa!".

Mientras todo eso sucedía una castaña estaba encerrada en su habitación haciéndose bolillo. Ya que su novio había llegado con una tarántula falsa.

Yukio estaba disfrutando esto, ya que su novia había lo había espantado con su mayor miedo, los PAYASOS, miedo que compartía con su cuñada.

Volviendo a la habitación de la azabache, se escuchaban los gritos de la castaña pidiéndole a su novio que tirara el juguete en forma de tarántula.

Gritos que pronto cesaron y se transformaron en no agradables sonidos para las personas que ahora los escuchaban.

Salieron de la casa hechos humo y más rojos que los tomates.

 _Así que parece que para las mellizas superar sus miedos era realmente bien, porque tenían premios extras._

 _ **Holi c:**_

 _ **Este fic entra en el Fictober 2017 de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y otra vez me pase de las palabras :p**_

 _ **¿A qué no se esperaban que Yukio y Karin compartieran el mismo miedo? 7w7**_

 _ **Bye hermosos n.n**_


End file.
